


Andante, Andante

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [59]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: snxrkily on tumblr prompted:uhh a fic where Bram shows up to surprise Simon and finds Simon in the kitchen just jammin' in his pajamas or like one of Brams sweaters???





	Andante, Andante

Simon saw the sticky note stuck to the refrigerator handle when around an hour after he woke up. It was clearly his mother’s handwriting, instructing him to clean the house before six that evening.

He recalled that they were supposed to have guests over and the house was a mess. Nora had intelligently timed a sleepover last night, leaving the brunt of the work for him since both his parents were at work.

Simon sighed audibly, only Bieber around to hear him and decided he’d get to work after breakfast. He shot Bram a good morning text, not expecting to get a reply, knowing that Bram was visiting his father for the long weekend.

Not a minute later, Bram texted back; adding how much he missed Simon.

At times Simon wondered if Bram was a mind reader, it was as if he knew what Simon needed to hear most and when he needed a reminder of how much he was loved.

* * *

It didn’t make much sense to change out of pajamas, considering he’d be stuck at home all day. Simon chose to stay in his boxer shorts and one of Bram’s t-shirts that he’d ‘accidentally _’_ left behind.

Simon connected his laptop to the portable Bluetooth speakers Abby had gotten him for his birthday, opened Spotify and got to work.

He usually had a method when it came to cleaning; dishes first, then counter organization and finally going all around with a sweep or vacuum cleaner. Music helped pass the time, and considering he was alone, Simon unabashedly sang at the top of his lungs as he cleaned. Occasionally, dancing to some of the songs.

* * *

Bram headed home a day earlier than expected because his stepmother’s parents were coming to visit. Bram’s father had insisted that Bram stay, but Bram knew it would just be all types of uncomfortable.

Not to mention, he was missing Simon.

Bram had decided to go help Simon, after receiving a text that morning stating that he was assigned with mandatory cleaning duty. He felt bad that Simon was stuck doing it all alone, and figured he’d try to help in any way possible.

Bram stopped by the grocery, stocking up on some snacks, including Oreos, and headed over with the intent to surprise his boyfriend.

Bram, however, got the most delightful surprise ever after he reached the Spier household.

As soon as he got to the front door, Bram heard loud music blasting through the house and Bram realized that ringing the doorbell was probably useless. Bram, however, knew where the Spiers kept a spare key; information that Jack Spier himself had told him and Bram had yet to figure out why.

Bram closed the door behind him, underestimating just how loud the music was, especially as it echoed through an empty house. Bram tried not to laugh, as an ABBA tune surrounded him.

Bieber ran up to him, insisting that Bram drop all that he held in order to pet him and Bram tried to comply. He followed the music and heard his boyfriend loudly singing along to the song.  

Bram walked into the living room, ready to greet Simon but stopped in his tracks. Simon was clearing the counters of the kitchen, dancing rather dramatically and singing along to  _Waterloo._

The cherry on top was that Simon was dressed in a pair of checked boxers, fluffy socks and one of Bram’s old pajama shirts.

Bram was frozen in place, sort of mesmerized by the scene in front of him. Simon looked as magical as he did whenever he was on stage. 

He bopped his head perfectly to the beat, dancing as though he’d been choreographed to, along with the absolute joy he radiated. Bram could have watched him dance like that for all eternity and never tire of that boy.

“Bram!” Simon suddenly stopped moving and paused the music from his laptop. “What are you doing here?”

“I thought I’d surprise you, and help you out a bit,”

Simon’s expression immediately changed from shock to an endearing smile. He was about to walk towards Bram before he noticed what he was wearing.

“Oh shit. I’m not…”

“You look incredible,” Bram told him without hesitation.

“Yeah right,” Simon shook his head in embarrassment.

“No. Believe me. You are so…” Bram cleared his throat, trying to think of the right words to say. “Unconsciously beautiful,”

Simon seemed momentarily shell-shocked, a common effect that Bram’s words had on him. Bram decided to end the silence by stretching out his hand, inviting Simon to hold it.

“Should we dance before we continue cleaning?” Bram requested.

“We?” Simon said, finally able to begin to speak again.

“Of course,” Bram smiled. “What type of boyfriend would I be if I let you dance in your underwear alone,”

“Bram, do you know that just sounds like you’re planning to take your pants off?” Simon laughed, taking Bram’s hand as they started dancing to no particular rhythm together.

“I do,”


End file.
